What Hurt The Most
by Laael
Summary: The GazettE   O.S   "   Tu es sur de vouloir partir ?   demanda Kai pour la énième fois de la journée..."  Ruki part une semaine dans sa famille avec Uruha et Reita. Et tout peut ce passer en une semaine...


Titre : What Hurt The Most...

Auteur : Laael.

Disclaimer : Ils ne m'appartiennent pas... Mais je dirais pas non :'). Et Seike m'appartient ^^. Et à la base je voulait mettre Miyavi, mais il est remplacé par un certain Sakuari. Cherchez pas, il existe que dans ma tête !

Pairing(s) : Ruki x Kai ~ Reita x Ruwa ~ Aoi x OCF ~ Aoi x OCG ~ & un autre ;D.

N.d.A : Cette idée m'est venue en écrivant ma première fiction GazettE (Aujourd'hui supprimée). Je me trouve méchante... Mais c'est peut être mon esprit qui me le dit ^^. Et je tiens à remercier Rascal Flatts qui m'a inspiré avec sa chanson « What Hurt The Most », d'où le titre !

« Tu es sur de vouloir partir ? » demanda Kai pour la énième fois de la journée.

Il serra encore plus son amant contre lui, enfouissant sa tête dans ses cheveux pour mieux humer son odeur. Le blond entoura la taille du batteur de ses jambes, cherchant à le sentir encore plus contre lui. Il déposa un léger baiser sur le torse de son beau brun, et eut un sourire en le voyant frissonner. Il répéta l'opération plusieurs fois, allant jusqu'à torturer tendrement ses deux boutons de chairs, lui arrachant de délicieux gémissements au plus grand.

« Ru... Ruki ! » soupira le batteur en le repoussant doucement. « Tu es sur de vouloir partir ? »

Le blond soupira, et se redressa, faisant glisser le drap blanc au pied du lit. Il regarda droit devant lui, observant le poster placardé sur la porte du dressing de Kai. Bien sur que non. Il ne voulait pas partir, mais sa famille, et surtout Seike, son grand frère, l'attendaient. Ils l'attendaient tous, alors il n'allait pas changer d'avis au dernier moment... Mais en même temps, il crevait d'envie de rester, de profiter un maximum de ses moment si nouveaux avec Kai, revivre une nuit comme celle qu'il venait de passer tout les jours. Et par dessus tout, il voulait les bras de son batteur autour de sa taille à chaque secondes. Mais voilà, non seulement sa famille l'attendait, mais Uruha et Reita avaient eut vent de ce voyage, et ils s'étaient tapé l'incruste. Enfin... Uruha avait forcé Reita de venir avec lui, s'incruster dans le voyage du petit chanteur dans la ville où ils avaient grandis. Ruki poussa un autre soupir. Depuis que ces deux là sortaient ensemble, Uruha arrivait à faire ce qu'il voulait du bassiste. Tout.

Le petit blond regarda encore son compagnon, hésitant. Le brun était toujours allongé, vêtu d'un simple boxer noir, caressant le dos de son petit chanteur du bout des doigts, le faisant frissonner à son tour.

« Je t'aime Uke... » marmonna Ruki avec un petit sourire timide.

Kai se redressa, et entoura la taille du plus petit de ses bras, le calant doucement contre lui. Il embrassa sa nuque, remonta ses lèvres le long de sa mâchoire, et déposa un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres.

« Je t'aime aussi Taka » assura le batteur. « Mais... Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question mon ange. »

Le chanteur fit une moue faussement boudeuse, et se cala encore plus contre lui.

« J'aimerais te dire que je peux rester. Mais ils m'attendent. Seike, Père, Mère... Et Ruwa veut que je vienne, même si à la base je l'ai pas invité. J'aimerais rester avec toi... » répondit doucement le blond en regardant à peine son amant.

Le téléphone du petit chanteur sonna à ce moment là, faisant résonner les premières notes de Guren dans la chambre. Le propriétaire soupira pour la énième fois de la journée, et se leva pour attraper son cellulaire, le fusillant du regard. Il adressa un léger sourire au batteur et décrocha avec un léger « Moshi-Moshi ? » avant de se lancer dans une discussion, peu motivée, avec son correspondant. Kai l'observait, un léger sourire aux lèvres, tenter de faire comprendre qu'il partait sur le champ, pour, ensuite, raccrocher et venir se blottir contre lui.

« Tu dois y aller mon ange.

-Veux pas... » supplia Ruki.

« Allez vas-y ! Tu reviens dans une semaine, je sais c'est long, je sais pas si je vais tenir et réussir à ne pas te rejoindre... Mais si tu reviens en retard, je t'assassine ! » s'amusa-t-il.

Ruki se leva, et traina ses pieds jusque dans le dressing pour se préparer, piquant des fringues nettement trop grands pour lui, humant l'odeur du propriétaire des vêtements. Le parfum de Kai était partout sur le t-shirt, le jean, et même la veste en cuir. Il ressortit, tirant, sans grande conviction, une grande valise noire. Son amant, de nouveau habillé, le regarda avec un sourire, s'amusant un peu de son manque d'entrain.

« Je te proposerai bien de venir... » marmonna Ruki. « Mais tu peux pas... ».

Le batteur hocha la tête. Il avait à bosser leur concert à négocier avec leur manager. Il proposa tout de même de l'amener jusqu'à la gare, chose que le blond accepta avec un grand sourire. Ils partirent donc, main dans la main, jusqu'à la gare, proche de l'appartement du brun. Les deux amants retrouvèrent le bassiste et le guitariste, discutèrent un peu, puis à l'annonce du train, ils s'embrassèrent longuement. Et Kai attendit qu'il soit loin avant de retourner chez lui. Il traina ses pieds durant tout le trajet, se sentant de plus en plus vide à mesure qu'ils s'éloignaient l'un de l'autre. Il appela l'ascenseur, et pressa le bouton de son étage, tout doucement.

La mélodie de l'ascenseur le stressait de plus en plus. Il tapait du pied, soupirant sans arrêt. Il fit quand même un sourire en entendant le petit « Ding ! » quand les portes s'ouvrirent. Kai sortit de l'appareil, et s'approcha de sa porte, sortant aussi ses clefs. En enfonçant la clef dans la serrure, son visage devint livide en s'apercevant que la porte était ouverte. Il n'y a qu'une personne qui pouvait avoir obtenu les clefs. La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup, et Kai observa son visiteur.

« Salut Kai. »

Il observa longuement son visiteur, et entra chez lui, la tête haute, s'enfermant avec son visiteur.

« Alors, Kai-Kun et toi ? Ça fait une semaine... Ne ? C'est chouette ? » lança Uruha.

Ruki se mit à rougir, et reporta son attention sur le paysage. Si avec Kai c'était cool ? Il y pensa un instant, essayant de trouver le mot juste, mais rien ne venait. Oui, ils étaient heureux, beaucoup même. Mais le chanteur ne put s'empêcher de penser à toutes les fois où il avait sursauté en entendant la sonnerie du téléphone, ou la mélodie de la sonnette de l'appartement. Uruha le regarda avec insistance, jusqu'à ce que le bassiste l'attire contre lui, prenant l'initiative de l'enlacer tendrement. Une chose très inhabituelle venant de lui. Uruha en profita, laissant un moment de répit à Ruki. Ce dernier ramena ses jambes contre son torse, hésitant à répondre, cherchant une fois encore les bon mots.

« Je... » marmonna-t-il, essayant d'attirer leur attention. « C'est chouette. Même merveilleux... Mais... Mais j'ai l'impression que... Qu'il... Me cache un truc, quelque chose qui l'effraie... Et ça en devient inquiétant. » marmonna-t-il, quelques larmes perlant à ses yeux.

Le guitariste changea de banquette, et prit le chanteur contre lui, le berçant doucement. Ils restèrent ainsi durant le reste du trajet. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la petit ville, les trois blonds sortirent du train, trainant leurs valises, très vite assaillis par leurs familles respectives.

« Alors Taka, tu as rencontré quelqu'un ? »

Ruki poussa un soupir. Sa mère l'énervait toujours avec ça. À chaque fois, elle lui voulait savoir si il avait rencontré quelqu'un. Il fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu, et se concentra sur le repas, laissant ses pensées voler vers son batteur. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû rester ? Peut-être que Kai voulait qu'il reste par rapport à ce qui lui faisait peur ? Il tira mentalement un trait sur ça, et laissa les bons moments l'envahir entièrement. Il se perdit dans de multiples fantasmes, et fut sortit de ses pensées par sa mère. Encore.

« Takanori ?

-Maman ! Si il ne te répond pas, c'est qu'il veut pas, alors fiche lui la paix ! » lança Seike, le frère de Ruki.

Le chanteur remercia son frère d'un regard. Il était le seul de toute la famille à savoir son attirance pour les hommes, et il respectait totalement son choix, et ce genre de relation. Ça les avait même rapproché. Ruki se concentra de nouveau sur son bol de riz, et sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche. Il le regarda discrètement sous la table, tel un collégien en plein cours, et eut un léger sourire.

« Je sors avec Rei... Ryô et Takeshima ce soir, ils veulent te voir Seike, tu veux venir ?

-Hum... Ouais. J'ai pas vu mon Takeshima depuis un bail. » répondit son frère, la bouche pleine.

Ils échangèrent un sourire, et continuèrent de diner, parlant de tout et rien. Concert, album... Ruki survola sa relation avec Kai de façon subtile pour seul son frère comprenne qu'ils avaient enfin conclus. Le frère de Ruki lui ressemblait énormément. Il était à peine plus grand que lui, quelques centimètres de plus qui rendaient le petit blond vert de jalousie. Il avait les cheveux roux foncés méchés rouge, mais ce n'est qu'une couleur sachant qu'il ne passait pas plus de deux mois avec la même couleur. Ses mèches colorées encadraient des yeux chocolats légèrement bridés, qui, à eux seuls, arrivaient à comprendre les mimiques discrètes de son frère.

Dès que le repas fut terminé, ils se levèrent de tables, embrassèrent leurs parents, et quittèrent la petite maison en bordure de la ville. Le plus grand passa son bras autour des épaules de Ruki, et l'attira contre lui. Ils marchèrent, guettant l'apparition des deux autres blonds.

« Tu m'as manqué Seike. » lâcha finalement Ruki. « Et si tu venais à Tokyo avec moi ? Comme ça tu resterais toujours avec moi, et tu me manquerais plus !

-Bien sur que non ! » s'amusa le rouquin. « J'ai un job ici petite tête, je suis photographe je te rappelle. Et j'ai eu du mal à le chopper ce boulot.

-Et si je t'engageais ? Tu serais le photographe officiel des GazettE ! Et tu rencontrerais Kai !

-On en reparlera ! » ria Seike.

« SEIKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ! » hurla quelqu'un au bout de la rue.

L'interpellé leva la tête et remarqua Uruha au loin, le saluant les bras levés. Il hurla son prénom, et se jeta dans ses bras.

Une soirée qui passe, et devient une semaine.

« J'arrive pas à y croire.

-Arrête.

-J'arrive pas à y croire.

-Seike ferme là.

-... ... J'arrive pas à y croire quand même ! »

Ruki fit une moue faussement boudeuse et éclata de rire avec son frère. Ils étaient dans le train en direction de Tokyo, et par on ne sait quel miracle, leur manager avait accepté d'engager son frère. Il se concentra de nouveau au paysage. Encore quelques minutes. Quelques minutes. Il les comptait dans sa tête, plus pressé que jamais de revenir chez lui. Dans les bras de son Kai. Il entendit vaguement Uruha annoncer qu'Aoi les attendrait à la gare, et Seike le questionner sur lui. Le train se mit à ralentir, et s'arrêta dans la gare de Tokyo. Ils prirent leurs valises, et sortirent plus joyeux que jamais. Pile en face de la porte se tenait un Aoi, nonchalamment appuyé sur un mur, qui les regardait sortir. Uruha se jeta sur lui et le câlina de force. Ruki le rejoignit peu à près, tandis que Reita se contentait d'un signe de la main. Quand il parvint à se séparer de ses deux sangsues, son regard capta celui de Seike, et il sentit son coeur s'emballer. Il s'approcha lentement, s'imprégnant silencieusement de ce sourire, et de ce regard amical qu'il lui lançait. Ils se serrèrent la main, bien que le guitariste crevait d'envie de le saluer autrement. Il parvint à détourner son regard des yeux du beau roux, et croisa celui du guitariste et du chanteur, légèrement moqueurs. Ils sortirent de la gare, parlant de la sortie imminente de leur album, et montèrent dans la jolie voiture noire du guitariste brun. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient devant l'immeuble du batteur. Tous sortirent, car tous habitaient dans le même immeuble.[OUI ! Je sais je me suis pas foulée !]

Ils montèrent dans l'ascenseur, s'amusant tous de la façon qu'avait Ruki de sautiller à mesure que l'appareil montait, et tous éclatèrent de rire quand il poussa un cri de joie, et sortit en courant, laissant sa valise dans l'ascenseur. Seike posa sa main sur la poignée de la valise, prêt à la prendre, quand celle d'Aoi se posa sur la sienne.

« Laisse, je m'en occupe. » assura-t-il en souriant.

Seike devint rouge, et regarda Aoi sortir, tirant la lourde valise noire. Le brun rejoignit Ruki qui se débattait avec ses clefs. Il parvint à trouver la bonne, et ouvrit la porte, il la poussa, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il allait crier un fameux « Je suis rentré ! », mais ce qu'il vit le laissa sans voix.

Des vêtements, éparpillés, dans tout le hall. Certains qu'il identifia comme étant à Kai, d'autres trop grand pour lui. Il sentit Aoi tenter de le retenir, mais il se dégagea et entre, dépassant le hall pour entrer dans le salon. Il regarda autour de lui. Il était nickel, mis à part un tableau par terre, juste à côté de la porte de la chambre du batteur. Ruki ouvrit cette porte, et observa, horrifié, la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Un homme, qu'il identifia immédiatement, au dessus de Kai, un drap recouvrant le bas de leur corps couverts de sueur, le même drap que quand il était partit. Il vit Kai tourner la tête vers lui, et, sans un regard, il ferma la porte, et sortit de l'appartement, claquant la porte après avoir balancé la clef de Kai contre sa porte.

Il s'effondra dans les bras de son frère dès que la porte fut fermée, pleurant à chaudes larmes, les sentant couler telle une fontaine sur ses joues. Seike le souleva, et ressentit un léger soulagement en sentant les jambes de son petit frère autour de sa taille. Il suivit le guitariste, entendant Ruwa et Reita le suivre, sachant pertinemment qu'ils peinaient à croire ce qu'ils venaient de comprendre. L'appareil les fit descendre de deux étages. Quand les portes s'ouvrirent, Aoi les entraina chez lui. Pendant la descente de l'ascenseur, Ruki s'était remit sur pied, il s'approcha donc seul de la porte du brun. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Ruki se tourna, et regarda Kai qui venait en courant vers lui. Le chanteur le regarda, vide de sentiments.

« Ça y est ? » demanda-t-il. « Ça y est ? Deux semaines en couple avec Tanakori Matsumoto, et au final, on s'aperçoit qu'il en vaut pas la peine, alors on ouvre ses draps à un autre. Un autre qui est ton ex. Tu voulais le récupérer ? Super, bravo. »

Il soupira.

« J'espère sincèrement que tu t'es amusé. Et que dans ta misérable vie tu as d'autres passions que briser des cœurs et taper sur tes tambours. Parce que ça, moi aussi je sais le faire. Au final, on a pas besoin de toi. »

Il entra chez le guitariste, suivit des autres. Seul son frère resta dehors, prêt à avoir des réponses.

« Je comprend pas. » lança-t-il.

Kai comprit immédiatement qui il était à sa bouille identique à celle de son petit blond. Il recula d'un pas, sachant par Ruki qu'un Seike en colère c'est pas chouette.

« Tu t'es tapé mon Taka pour pouvoir ressortir avec Sakuari dès qu'il s'en va ? Quand le chat n'est pas là les souris dansent, n'est ce pas ? Franchement, tu cherchais juste à rendre Sakuari jaloux en fait, alors tu t'es envoyé en l'air avec le premier mec qui t'es tombé sous la main, sans états d'âme, sans te soucier de ses sentiments. Mais bordel t'es au courant qu'il t'aime ? Tu veux que je te dise le nombre de coups de fil que j'ai eu à ton sujet ? Il n'est pas amoureux, c'est plus que ça. Même pire que ça. Et là, tu viens d'arracher le coeur de mon frère. Alors toi et moi, c'est mal parti. Un conseil. Barre toi avant que je sois vraiment en colère. »

Kai comprit que c'était sa dernière chance de rentrer en un seul morceau. Il se détourna donc, et fit quelques pas.

« Tu peux leur dire que la date est maintenue ? Et qu'on a notre dernière répétition demain ? S'il te plait... » marmonna-t-il.

« Ce sera fait.

-Merci Seike. »

Il entra dans l'ascenseur, et se laissa glisser le long de la paroi, laissant les larmes sortir. Il était fichu.

Seike, de son côté, entra chez Aoi, ôta ses chaussures, et rejoignit les autres dans le grand salon du brun. Il le dévora quelques secondes du regard, appréciant discrètement son sourire rassurant. Il transmit la nouvelle, tout en s'affalant au côtés de son frère. Ce dernier se cala contre lui, cherchant une chaleur familière.

« Saku rentre à quelle heure ? » demanda Uruha.

« Qui est Saku..? » demanda timidement Seike.

Ruki serra le t-shirt de son frère, marmonnant quelques paroles inaudibles.

« C'est la petite amie d'Aoi. »

Le roux sentit un vide l'envahir tout doucement. Encore une fois il s'était trompé. Il avait mal interprété les signes... Il entendit Ruki marmonner un truc à propos de mauvaise journée. Une porte s'ouvrit, et, comprenant qui venait d'arriver, Seike se leva, jetant un coup d'oeil à son frère qui hocha la tête.

« On se casse. » marmonna-t-il en évitant le regard du guitariste brun.

Ruki salua les autres membres du groupe, ainsi que la compagne du guitariste. Ils sortirent ensuite, après avoir enfilé leurs chaussures. Le guitariste brun sortit, et les regarda s'éloigner, main dans la main.

« Seike... » marmonna-t-il.

Il ne se retourna pas.

Aoi ne dormit pas cette nuit là. Non, pas à cause des gémissements peu discrets de ses deux colocataires. Juste parce que la présence de Saku dans son lit le gênait horriblement. Il aurait préféré celle de Seike, celle d'un homme. Il avait un peu de mal à y croire. Mais maintenant, c'était inimaginable. Il se leva, et sortit de la chambre pour se cloitrer dans son bureau.

Quelqu'un toqua quelques minutes plus tard, bien après le dernier cri des deux amants. Ça ne pouvait donc être que Reita ou Ruwa. Il opta pour le premier, et alla ouvrir, arrêtant d'écrire.

« Je suis désolé si on t'as empêché de dormir... » lâcha Reita.

« Non, t'excuse pas, c'est pas ça qui m'a empêché de dormir...

-C'est quoi alors..? Seike ? »

Aoi eut un instant d'hésitation, et hocha, malgré lui, la tête, avec un sourire vague. Il fit ensuite entrer le blond dans le bureau, lui balança une bouteille d'eau et se remit à écrire. Il fronçait les sourcils, et serrait les lèvres, signe d'une très grande concentration. Reita l'observait, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

« Tu compose sans guitares ?

-Ne. J'écris.

-Des paroles ?

-Ne, une lettre pour Seike... »

Reita haussa les sourcils. Depuis quand Aoi sais écrire autre chose que de la musique et des autographes ? Et surtout, depuis quand est-il autant romantique ..? C'en était presque effrayant de le voir se donner tant de mal pour quelqu'un. Il avait vraiment l'air amoureux du frère de leur chanteur. Et il avait tout aussi l'air blessé de lui avoir fait mal. Car il était tout aussi clair que son amour était partagé, et qu'Uruha les avaient fait redescendre sur terre en parlant de sa compagne avant l'arrivée de cette dernière. Le guitariste blond savait qu'il avait fait mal aux deux, et il s'en voulait, mais c'était soit ça, soit le rouquin aurait eu encore plus mal en la voyant arriver, et en comprenant qui elle était... Uruha avait juste cherché à protéger un minimum son meilleur ami. Mais il n'avait fait qu'atténuer la douleur qu'il imaginait chez son ami, et c'était pour ça qu'il avait supplié Reita de lui faire l'amour. Juste oublier à quel point il lui avait fait mal. Reita serra les lèvres à cette pensée. Uruha avait l'air con, et vraiment imbu de lui même, mais quand il était vraiment ami avec une personne, il ressentait presque la douleur de l'autre.

D'un coup, le brun se redressa, et relut sa lettre d'une traite, corrigeant deux trois fautes. Il la tendit ensuite au bassiste, quémandant silencieusement son avis. Reita hocha la tête, et pris la lettre, la survolant une première fois. La première chose qu'il remarqua, ce fut l'écriture du guitariste. On aurait plus dit de la calligraphie qu'autre chose. Ça changeait des pattes de mouches habituelle. Il eut un sourire en voyant comment il s'était appliqué, puis commença sa lecture. La chose qui frappait le plus, s'était qu'à travers ses mots, Reita avait l'impression de ressentir les sentiments d'Aoi tellement il ouvrait son coeur, et en même temps il avait la gorge serrée comme si il était à la place de Seike, et que c'était à lui que la lettre était adressée. Aoi avait vraiment un talent. Il secoua la tête, chassant les quelques larmes qui perlaient à ses yeux, pestant contre la possibilité de poussière, puis il rendit la lettre au guitariste.

« C'est magnifique. » furent les seuls mots qu'il arriva à prononcer.

Aoi hocha la tête avec un sourire satisfait, puis plia soigneusement la lettre pour la mettre dans une enveloppe de grande qualité. Il la ferma, et inscrivit le prénom de son amour, pour ensuite la poser dans son sac, se promettant intérieurement de la poster chez Ruki dès le lendemain. Il se redressa, et fit signe au bassiste qu'il retournait se coucher. Le blond hocha la tête, resta quelques minutes à regarder dans le vide, ses pensée perdue vers la fois où son guitariste lui avait timidement donné une enveloppe en lui demandant doucement de la lire plus tard. Ses deux là étaient identiques. Ils savaient aussi bien jouer avec les notes, mais aussi avec les mots. Il eut un sourire, et retourna dans sa chambre. Il s'allongea dans son lit, et sentit le corps de son Ruwa se coller contre le sien.

« Ruwa..?

-Hm...

-Je t'aime. » marmonna-t-il simplement.

Uruha entoura la taille de son amant de ses bras, et cala sa tête dans le creux du cou du bassiste.

« Moi aussi, je t'aime. » répondit-il.

_Il les regardait de loin. Sakuari qui déshabillait lentement un Kai visiblement apeuré. Il le vit le pousser sur le lit, se mettre à califourchon sur lui, lui volant un baiser. Puis le pénétrer d'un coup sec, arrachant un hurlement de douleur pour Kai, et un hurlement désespéré pour Ruki, qui pleurait, loin._

« NON ! » hurla-t-il en se redressant en sursaut.

Il regarda autour de lui, tout alerte. Il n'était pas chez Kai, et encore moins chez Sakuari. Des sanglots le parcoururent, puis son esprit analysa son rêve. Pourquoi Kai avait l'air apeuré..? Il sentit une main sur son dos, et se retourna, ne reconnaissant pas de suite la personne avec qui il partageait son lit. Le chanteur eut un soupir de soulagement mêlé à des sanglots en identifiant son frère, complètement éveillé, et inquiet. Ruki s'allongea, sentit les bras de Seike autour de lui, et laissa ses larmes couler, avant de s'endormir, bercé par une des berceuses que lui chantait son frère quand ils étaient jeunes.

Seike hésitait à le réveiller. Il était déjà huit heures, et savait qu'ils devaient répéter à neuf heures. Ruki avait pleuré une partie de la nuit, et ce n'est que quand le roux c'était mit à lui chanter une berceuse qu'il s'était endormi après son cauchemar. En une nuit il avait appris que Ruki parlait dans son sommeil, que dans son rêve il y avait Kai et Sakuari. Et ensuite seulement, entre deux sanglots, il avait appris qu'il avait eu une relation de quelques semaines avec Sakuari, avant que Ruki y mette fin, en apprenant que Sakuari cherchait juste à rester proche de Kai. Seike poussa un soupir, et secoua tendrement son Takanori, lui marmonnant qu'ils allaient être en retard. Le blond ouvrit lentement ses yeux, et accepta d'aller se préparer, en échange d'un pain au chocolat en allant au studio. Il enfila donc un simple jean noir, un t-shirt aussi sombre, ainsi qu'un pull. Il se maquilla légèrement, cachant le manque de sommeil, et arrangea sa coupe de cheveux à coups de brosse à cheveux.

En descendant au rez-de-chaussé, Ruki ramassa le courrier. Il laissa son frère entourer sa taille de son bras tandis qu'il regardait les enveloppes une à une. Le dernière n'était pas pour lui. Il y avait juste marqué le prénom de son frère. Il eut un sourire en reconnaissant l'écriture de leur guitariste brun. Il savait pertinemment ce qu'il y avait d'écrit dedans, ou du moins, il le devinait. Il fit mine d'être stupéfait, attendant son frère devant une boulangerie. Le roux sortit un sachet en papier à la main. Il regarda son frère avec un haussement de sourcil, et lui prit doucement l'enveloppe des mains. Il la regarda, puis l'enfonça dans la poche de sa veste. Ruki le regarda faire, et lui prit la main pour l'entrainer de l'autre côté de la rue. Ils entrèrent dans le studio, se réjouissant discrètement de la chaleur de l'endroit.

Ruki enleva ses gants et son écharpe, en sautillant doucement. Son frère ôta sa veste, prit l'enveloppe pour la mettre dans la poche arrière de son jean, alors que le chanteur gardait son pull noir. Ils entrèrent ensuite dans la pièce de répétition, observant les quatre autres qui discutaient. Reita avait un bras autour des épaules d'Aoi, comme pour le rassurer. Et Uruha écoutait Kai qui avait l'air d'expliquer quelque chose de complexe car il faisait des mouvements des mains. Il arrêta de parler dès que Ruki passa le pas de la porte. Tout le monde arrêta de parler. Aoi n'osa pas regarder Seike. Ils virent leur dire bonjour, sauf Kai qui ne savait pas quoi faire. Seike alla quand même lui serrer la main, sans pour autant lui sourire, juste pour être poli. Il n'alla pas saluer l'autre brun. Il garda ses distances, lui tournant presque le dos. Aoi regarda le bout de l'enveloppe dépasser de la poche du roux, horrifié. Il regarda Reita.

« J'aurais pas dû... Il ne me regarde pas, il ne me parle pas.

-Il ne l'a pas lu. » rassura le bassiste. « Ruki me l'a dit.

-Il sait qu'elle est de moi ?

-Seike non, mais Ruki connait ton écriture... Même si je pense qu'il a deviné. Et Saku au fait ..?

-J'ai mit fin à notre relation ce matin. Elle n'est pas en colère contre moi. Elle a dit que elle aussi voulait y mettre fin, mais qu'elle osait pas. Ça me rassure ! » soupira Aoi.

Reita hocha la tête, et regarda Uruha qui essayait de persuader Ruki d'écouter ce que Kai voulait lui dire. Ruki secouait la tête continuellement. Et Seike à côté de lui fronçait les sourcils, essayant de comprendre, puis se dirigea de lui même vers le batteur qui s'était réfugié derrière son jouet. Sa batterie. Seike s'installa derrière lui et le regarda avec insistance jusqu'à ce que Kai se retourne, inquiet de ce qu'il voulait lui dire.

« Raconte. » ordonna Seike.

Kai fronça les sourcils, essayant de comprendre de quoi il parlait, puis, comprenant, il serra les lèvres et secoua la tête.

« Pourquoi ? Tu en as parlé à Ruwa.

-Tu iras lui dire après ?

-Peut-être.

-Alors non.

-Répond à mes questions alors. »

Kai hésita.

« Promet moi que tu ne lui diras rien, alors. Je veux lui dire moi même.

-... OK, j'te le promet.

-Je t'écoute alors. »

Seike eut un instant de réflexion, cherchant comment tourner sa question pour que ce soit un minimum poli, puis laissa tomber en lâchant d'une traite :

« Tu voulais pas te taper ton ex ?

-Non.

-Alors pourquoi tu l'as laissé faire ?

-Pour protéger Ruki.

-... Pardon ? » demanda Seike en écarquillant les yeux.

Kai prit une inspiration. Le voilà piégé. Il devait raconter maintenant. Il haussa les épaules, et frotta ses mains sur son jean.

« Si je refusait de faire ça, il allait faire du mal à Ruki. À mon Ruki. C'était soit ça, soit il le tuait ou je ne sais quoi d'autre... Alors j'ai fait ce que je croyais être mieux. Mais je pense que j'aurais pas dû accepter. Car il a quand même eut mal.

-Tu préférais te faire violer par Sakuari plutôt que de le laisser faire du mal à Taka ?

-Oui. » répondit Kai d'une petite voix, tout en étant parcouru d'un sanglot.

À son grand étonnement, Seike se leva et le pris dans ses bras, l'excusant, et le remerciant en même temps. Kai resta interdit, puis entoura le frère de son chanteur de ses bras, pleurant doucement. Ruki les regardait, et se sentit trahi. Uruha posa sa main sur l'épaule du petit blond, qui se dégagea d'un coup sec, pour se diriger vers la sortie. Il enfila son écharpe et ses gants à la va vite, et sortit du studio, courant pour leur échapper.

« Donc maintenant tu squatte chez Kai ? » demanda Uruha.

« Non. Je suis souvent chez lui, Ruki a disparu de la circulation. Je sais pas où il est. »

Ils se regardèrent. Une semaine était passée depuis que le chanteur était partit du studio. Il n'était pas retourné chez lui. Tous supposait qu'il était à l'hôtel. La seule nouvelle qu'ils avaient eut, c'était grâce à Twitter, où il avait écrit un truc comme : « N'oubliez pas d'être fidèle à vous même, et surtout envers vos amis et famille. ». Un joli message pour Kai et Seike. Et avec la date du premier concert de la tournée qui approchait, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'être plus inquiet que d'habitude. Deux semaines. Deux longues semaines sans lui. Et le message datait de la veille, ils étaient donc sur qu'il était en vie. Il avait aussi coupé son téléphone, et ne se connectait plus sur MSN ou Skype. Ou alors, il les avait bloqués. Ou pas, car même Miyavi n'avait plus de nouvelles. Sans parler des Alice Nine, et des autres. Tous le cherchaient.

« Il va nous contacter, ou revenir j'en suis sur. » se borna à dire Uruha.

Comme pour confirmer cette pensée, le téléphone du guitariste se mit à sonner, laissant les premières notes de Discharge leur défoncer les oreilles. Seike regarda son meilleur ami qui restait presque figé devant le nom de son correspondant. Puis il se reprit et décrocha.

« Moshi-Moshi ? Ruki ?... Où ça ? … Attend, attend que je trouve de quoi noter. »

Il attrapa un stylo, et commença à écrire ce qui semblait être une adresse, puis des instructions.

« Sans Seike ?... T'es sur Taka ?... ... Non, non, OK. Je viendrais. Oui, oui je t'assure. Aoi aussi ?... D'accord, je le prend avec moi. Pas de soucis. ... OK. À tout de suite. » conclut-il en raccrochant.

Seike le regardait toujours, attendant des explications.

« Taka est toujours sur Tokyo. Mais je peux pas te dire où. Je vais le dans dix minutes, tu viens pas. Je suis désolé, c'est soit ça, soit il se casse.

-... OK... Pas de soucis. Ramène le, c'est tout ce que je te demande. »

Uruha hocha la tête, et se prépara à sortir. Seike le regarda faire, les jambes ramenées contre son torse. Uruha lui ébouriffa les cheveux, et sorti. Le roux resta quelques minutes sans bouger, puis redressa juste ses fesses et sorti une enveloppe de la poche arrière de son jean. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il l'avait, et il n'osait toujours pas l'ouvrir. Prenant son courage a deux mains, il l'ouvrit et commença sa lecture. Il ne reconnu pas l'écriture, et raya donc l'hypothèse d'Aoi. Puis plus il avançait dans sa lecture, plus il effaçait le trait qu'il avait tiré sur le guitariste. Cette lettre ne pouvait venir que de lui. Il termina sa lecture, quelques larmes perlant à ses yeux, et une boule qui se formait dans sa gorge. Les sentiments d'Aoi étaient plus que sincère. Il relut la lettre, une fois, deux fois, peut-être plus. Ressentant toujours l'amour inconditionnel du guitariste.

Ce fameux guitariste l'observait, la porte de sa chambre entre-ouverte. Il aimait ce sourire qui apparaissait sur son visage à mesure qu'il avançait dans sa lecture, et à mesure qu'il relisait. Et son regard qui brillait de plus en plus. Aoi hésitait à le rejoindre. Il bougea doucement, cherchant à le voir mieux, et fit tomber un cadre de la commode. Il vit Seike redresser la tête, et regarder dans sa direction. Il jura à voix basse, et se recula doucement, essayant de trouver une cachette rapide. La porte s'ouvrit, et Aoi regarda le roux, horrifié. Seike s'approcha doucement, et enleva une mèche qui était tombée devant ses yeux. Le brun serra les lèvres et s'écarta doucement. Seike attrapa doucement sa main, et le força à le regarder.

« Seike... Je...

-Ne dis rien... » marmonna le roux.

Aoi eut un léger sourire et regarda l'homme qu'il aimait. Seike tira doucement sur la manche du brun, l'attirant contre lui. Aoi hésita, et enlaça le plus jeune, enfouissant sa tête dans ses cheveux. Le roux entoura la taille de son ainé, déposant de légers baisers dans le cou du brun. Aoi s'écarta doucement, et posa ses lèvres sur celles de son rouquin. Ce dernier hésita, puis répondit à son baiser, cherchant à l'approfondir tendrement. Leur langues se rencontrèrent, timidement, et le baiser devint tendre. Le brun attira encore plus Seike contre lui, enfonçant ses mains dans les poches arrières de son jean. L'un des deux ferma la porte, cherchant un peu plus d'intimité.

« Il veut quoi ?

-Te voir.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu veux pas lui parler ?

-Si.

-Alors ferme là, et viens. »

Uruha attendit son ami devant chez lui. Kai avait l'air étonné que ce soit à lui qu'il veuille parlé, et pas à Seike. Il le rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard, vêtu de pied en cap. Il le suivit dans l'ascenseur, puis dans le parking, pour prendre la décapotable rouge du guitariste. Le brun l'interrogea sur le bassiste, et Ruwa répondit qu'il était parti pour une séance photo.

« Et Seike ?

-À la maison.

-Et Aoi ?

-... Aussi... »

Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes, puis éclatèrent de rire. A tout les coups, ils allaient enfin conclure, et, par la même occasion, passer au choses plus que sérieuse. Uruha demanda, avec un sourire, l'asile chez le batteur, qui fit mine de réfléchir avant d'accepter. Le blond se gara devant un hôtel, à l'opposé de chez le chanteur. Ils descendirent, et entrèrent, demandant la chambre de Takanori Matsumoto.

« Vos noms ? Je n'ai le droit de faire entrer que deux personnes.

-Huh... Takeshima Atsuaki et Uke Yutaka.

-Dernier étage. La deuxième porte à droite. »

Ils hochèrent la tête avec sérieux, puis montèrent dans l'ascenseur du bâtiment. Uruha ne pu s'empêcher une remarque sur les goûts de luxe du petit blond, déclenchant de légers rires chez le brun. Puis il commença à râler sur le nombres d'étages de l'étages, et Kai fit remarqué qu'ils n'avaient pas à monter les étages par l'escalier avec un petit rire amusé. La mélodie de l'ascenseur rappela à Uke ce fameux jour où il avait retrouvé son ex compagnon chez lui, et le choix qu'il lui avait donné. Toute la merde qu'il avait subi pendant une semaine pour protégé son Ruki. Ils descendirent de l'appareil, cherchant la fameuse deuxième porte à droite. En fait, il y avait seulement deux portes. Donc, c'était celle de droite, forcément. Ils toquèrent donc, et un petit blond leur ouvrit, vêtu d'un simple jean, son torse, légèrement musclé, nu. Il les fit entrer, sans leur adresser un regard.

La chambre de l'hôtel offrait une vue panoramique de Tokyo. Un grand espace, un grand salon. Une porte donnait sur la chambre, et une autre la salle de bain. Ruki enfila le t-shirt qui trainait sur le canapé, le seul truc désordonné de la pièce. Il leur montra d'un geste vague le canapé, et alla derrière le grand bar, à la recherche de boissons dignes de ce nom. Il sortit une bouteille de jus de pomme, et une de lifeguard. Il n'avait que ça, ils devraient s'en contenter. Donc, toujours sans un mot, il posa les bouteilles sur la table basse, en s'enfonça dans le grand fauteuil, les jambes repliées contre lui. Kai vit son visage pour la première fois depuis deux semaine. Ses yeux, habituellement si chaleureux, étaient vide de tout, même de vie. Son visage terne, et de grandes cernes trônaient sous ses yeux. Il avait maigri, sans doute trop, et ses geste étaient lent, et un peu plus maladroit que d'ordinaire.

« Ruki... Tu n'as pas mangé depuis quand ? » marmonna Uruha.

Ruki leva son regard vers le blond, et haussa les épaules, pour ensuite regarder de nouveau le sol. Il ouvrit la bouche, la referma, et poussa un soupir.

« Je crois qu'on peut tirer un trait sur la tournée. Et sur le groupe. » marmonna-t-il finalement.

La réaction des deux autres étaient celle qu'il avait redouté. D'abord des exclamations de surprise, puis des protestation. Il leva sa petite main pour les stopper dans leur élan.

« Avec Aoi qui se tape mon frère, et Kai son ex, je peux pas. » ajouta-t-il. « je peux pas... » répéta-t-il dans un sanglot.

Kai se leva et s'installa sur l'accoudoir du petit, le prenant contre lui. Ruki protesta, essayant de le repousser, mais le manque de nutriment eu raison de lui, et le poussa à laisser l'homme qui l'avait trompé le toucher. Le batteur passa une main dans les cheveux du blond, et soupira.

« Ruki. Je couche pas avec Sakuari. Oui, je t'ai trompé. Mais c'était soit ça, soit il te faisait du mal. Tu aurais choisis quoi à ma place Taka ? »

Ruki resta silencieux. Alors.. Ne..? Il s'écarta doucement, et le regarda. Kai le regardait avec un grand sérieux... Il avait réussis à lui dire la vérité. Il avait pu lui dire la vérité. Qu'il avait fait ça pour le sauver. Ruki se leva doucement et retourna dans la cuisine, attrapant quelque chose dans le frigo. Il se redressa, une part de gâteau dans la bouche, et le gâteau dans les mains. Uruha eut un sourire franc, et alla l'aider. Ils revinrent autour de la table basse avec un festin digne d'un roi. Le petit blond mangea plus que d'habitude, la présence de Kai près de lui le rassurant. Il ne lui adressa plus un seul regard, restant juste pensif. Le batteur discuta donc avec le guitariste de ce qui lui passait dans la tête. Puis d'un coup, Ruki tira sur le bras du batteur, le forçant à le regarder.

« Tu as fait ça pour me sauver ? » demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

Kai hocha doucement la tête. Le chanteur hocha la tête, et retourna à ses plats. Le batteur l'observa, attendant la suite patiemment. Ils sursautèrent tout les deux en entendant le téléphone d'Uruha résonner soudainement. Le propriétaire décrocha.

« Hey Rei`... Où je suis ?... Avec Kai... Et... »

Il regarda Ruki, qui hocha la tête.

« Et Ruki... OUI ! Je te jure qu'il est vivant. En mauvais état, mais vivant... Ben il doit avoir mangé disons... Un repas tout les six jours... Tu vas le tuer ? Hum, tu en parleras avec Kai d'abord, ne ?... Oui je te l'ai dit... Non, enfin si, j'en sais rien... Je crois oui... Si tu peux venir ? Euh... Oui.» termina-t-il en voyant le chanteur hocher la tête.

Il donna l'adresse à son petit-ami, et raccrocha après un « Viens vite, tu me manques ». Ruki repoussa ses assiettes, et regarda Kai.

« Je te manque ? » demanda-t-il encore.

Le batteur hocha encore la tête, la gorge serrée. Alors, Ruki s'approcha et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de son Uke. Celui ci fut surpris, et mit un temps à réaliser que son amour l'embrassait. Il l'attira enfin contre lui, avec une immense délicatesse, et répondit à son baiser, sans chercher à l'approfondir. Le petit blond s'écarta ensuite, avec son premier sourire depuis quelques semaines.


End file.
